Siete dias para enamorarme
by nikachan123
Summary: Dumbledore se ha vuelto loco. pretende que prefectos de casas rivales convivan una semana... o se acaban matando o se acaban amando... ¿qué opinais?


**Bueno, esta es una idea loca. Decidí darle un premio a LaBelle Evans por haber sido la afortunada que me dejó el review número 100 en mi fic "Nueva Esperanza", aunque la afortunada soy yo por tener lectoras tan fieles como LaBelle.**

**Así que este es su premio. Un oneshot de nuestra pareja favorita. Es un Draco-Hermione, por si no lo habíais sabido.**

**Espero que te guste, chica. :D**

**Un besito, y nos seguimos leyendo**

_**SIETE DÍAS PARA ENAMORARME**_

Era oficial. Dumbledore se había vuelto loco. Bueno, no es que no lo estuviera, considerando todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces y lo que su padre le había contado que había hecho en infinidades de veces, pero ahora ya era oficial que estaba completamente loco. ¿Cómo pretendía que él hiciera eso y que nadie muriera en el intento? ¿En qué cabeza cabría juntar a un Slytherin con un Gryffindor en una misma habitación y esperar que ninguno de los dos atentara contra la vida del otro? En la de Dumbledore, por supuesto, nadie más podría concebir una idea similar. Y todo por su estúpida manía de pretender unir las casas…

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

Jamás ocurriría. La separación de casas estaba hecha por una razón, una sola y única razón; cada casa tenía diferentes cualidades y era por eso que estaban separados. Intentar unir a todas las casas parecía una locura… Bueno, quizá podían intentar unir a Gryffindor, Hufflelpuff y Ravenclaw, pero definitivamente ninguna de las tres casas mencionadas se uniría jamás con Slytherin y evidentemente ningún miembro de Slytherin iría nunca en ayuda de un miembro de alguna casa que no fuera una serpiente.

Además, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella quién diera ejemplo? ¿Únicamente por ser la prefecta? Empezaba a estar un poco harta de su título de prefecta y empezaba a desear poder romper las normas un poco y escaparse de vez en cuando con Harry y Ron para merodear por los pasillos y volver loca a la Señora Norris y de paso al conserje.

Definitivamente, Dumbledore se había vuelto loco.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

(**Primer día)**

Esperaba pacientemente a que el jefe de su casa fuera a buscarlo para indicarle su nueva habitación; parecía que todo Slytherin estaba allí para despedir a su príncipe y, por qué no decirlo, el nerviosismo se hacía patente en todos y cada uno de sus rostros; y aunque él también lo estaba, jamás permitiría que un Malfoy expresara abiertamente sus sentimientos, ni siquiera los de nerviosismo.

Si había alguien en aquellos momentos más nervioso que él mismo, eran sin duda Pansy y Blaise; ambos miraban como el rubio esperaba con paciencia y ambos estaban igual de deseoso de secuestrarlo y evitar que Severus Snape se lo llevase de allí. Si bien la primera estaba disconforme por el hecho de no poder ver más a Draco en la sala común, Blaise estaba inquieto por la actitud que tomarían los demás desde el momento en que saliese por la puerta, después de todo, Draco había sido durante años quien imponía cierto orden y disciplina dentro del terreno de las serpientes. No quería ni siquiera pensar en qué podría convertirse aquello cuando Draco abandonase la Sala Común y se estaba planteando muy seriamente ir a pedir asilo político a cualquiera de las otras casas.

-Señor Malfoy –la puerta se abrió y la figura oscura de Snape, profesor de pociones, se dejó entrever mientras miraba a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Draco se levantó de su sitio y tomó sus cosas que ya estaban empequeñecidas. Severus arqueó una ceja cuando vió que no se despedía de nadie, excepto de los más allegados a él, pero si le sorprendió, no comentó nada, los Malfoy siempre habían sido muy fríos en cuanto a mostrar los sentimientos y exteriorizarlos y Draco no era la excepción-. Vámonos.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

Hermione miró hacia la puerta una vez más y suspirando retomó su ligera lectura de ciento treinta y siete páginas sobre las causas y efectos que propiciaron y provocaron la tercera guerra de la independencia de los gnomos durante la segunda mitad del siglo XII.

Parecía que toda la alegría y ruido que siempre había en la Sala Común de Gryffindor se hubiese evaporado después de que la chica de cabellos castaños diese la noticia la tarde anterior. Desde entonces no había pasado ni un minuto sin que alguien de la torre se acercase hasta ella para preguntar si era cierto que se marchaba a otras habitaciones compartidas con el prefecto de Slytherin, o para simplemente, darle su pésame por tener que compartir algo con dicha serpiente.

Hermione Granger había terminado tan cansada de escuchar según que idioteces que Harry y Ron se habían visto en la obligación de sentarse junto a ella en el sofá para evitar que viniese nadie más a decir nada, cosa que resultaba bastante sencilla ya que la mirada que Ron dirigía a todo aquel que quería acercarse a su mejor amiga dejaba mucho que desear.

El retrato se abrió dejando paso a la profesor McGonagall que tenía las manos unidas y entre ellas apretaba con disimulo un diminuto pañuelo blanco. Hermione se puso en pie mientras cerraba su libro.

-¿Está lista, señorita Granger?

-Supongo que sí –contestó Hermione.

McGonagall tuvo que esperar aún diez minutos más a que todos y cada uno de los presentes se despidiera de Hermione antes de conseguir llevársela a rastras de la Sala Común de los leones, después de amenazar con quitar cincuenta puntos a Ronald Weasley si no soltaba inmediatamente el brazo de Hermione, pues, según decía Harry, Hermione necesitaba ambos brazos para defenderse de Malfoy; y a pesar de que el comentario del joven Potter le había hecho gracia a la profesora, su rostro no expresó ese sentimiento salvo quizá, por una pequeña sonrisa.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

Llevaban en silencio diez minutos, desde que el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall hubiesen desaparecido de la torre que acababan de asignarle a los dos prefectos y ninguno de los dos había dicho aún nada.

Simplemente se miraban como lo que eran, enemigos; él por ser ella de baja clase y amiga de Potter; ella, por ser él el causante de sus lágrimas y algunos problemas de Harry.

No eran enemigos declarados, pero ambos sabían que jamás podrían ser amigos.

La sala común era más pequeña que la que habían tenido hasta aquel momento, claro que el hecho de que fueran dos personas únicamente influía en este hecho. Decorada con colores neutros, ambos sabían que a los profesores les habría costado más de un dolor de cabeza encontrar colores no demasiado Gryffindor ni demasiado Slytherin, por lo que el azul y el naranja de las paredes y muebles parecía haber sido una solución agradable para ellos y para la vista. Una mesa grande de roble, algunas sillas, un sofá de tres plazas frente a la chimenea que ya estaba encendida mágicamente y dos butacas a juego con el sofá a cada lado del mismo, rodeando una pequeña mesa baja; una estantería cubierta de libros que fue lo primero que Hermione se propuso en investigar y varias lámparas que iluminaban bastante bien era todo lo que la estancia contenía. A cada lado de la misma, dos puertas; a la derecha, y a la izquierda, y frente a ellas, justo donde en las salas comunes estaba ubicada la escalera para subir o bajar a los dormitorios, una tercera puerta que ambos habían escuchado como los profesores indicaban que era el baño compartido.

A ninguno de los dos les había hecho gracia eso, pero las miradas de ambos profesores indulgentes y tajantes habían sido demasiado claras para que alguno de los dos se atreviese a replicar nada.

-Bien –empezó a decir Hermione-. Yo no quiero estar aquí y tú no quieres estar aquí, así que sólo por esta semana y mientras dure el experimento, intentemos no matarnos y poner unas reglas para que eso no ocurra ¿de acuerdo?

Draco Malfoy se cruzó de brazos en una posición de aceptación.

-Nada de traer aquí a San Potter y la comadreja, y eso se extiende para todos los Gryffindors –dijo él de forma inmediata.

-Nada de traer a ningún Slytherin, especialmente Parkinson o Zabinni y nada de traer amiguitas para que calienten tu cama –añadió ella.

-¿Celosa? –incitó Draco con una media sonrisa que las chicas caracterizaban como seductora.

-Más quisieras –le contestó ella enarcando una ceja-. Es sólo que no quiero encontrarme sorpresas de ese tipo.

-El baño es mío por las mañanas y tuyo por las noches –exigió el rubio.

-Me parece justo. Si hay que hacer algún trabajo en grupo, el mío tiene preferencia a utilizar esta sala y la biblioteca –exigió ella de vuelta.

El gato de Hermione se frotó contra las piernas de su dueña quien se inclinó a recogerlo.

-Esa bola de pelo sólo podrá estar en tu habitación –dijo él mientras señalaba con cierto desdén al gato.

-Si veo a tu serpiente fuera del terrario en tu habitación, me encargaré de que Harry la convenza de que es mejor suicidarse antes que tenerte como dueño.

-Nada de libros muggles en la sala común –dijo Draco.

-Nada de lechuzas negras en medio de la noche –añadió ella.

-¿Acaso crees que puedo saber cuándo me enviarán lechuzas? –preguntó Draco.

-Estoy segura de que sí –le contradijo Hermione clavando sus ojos en los grises de Draco.

-Si opinas así es que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba…

-Pues tú eres un niño arrogante.

-Y tú una estúpida sabelotodo que cree que por estar a la sombra de San Potter nada le podrá hacer daño, pero a la que se le ha olvidado que tus padres sí pueden sufrir daños.

-¡No te atrevas a meter a mis padres en todo esto! –le gritó la castaña dando un paso hacia él.

-¡¿O qué! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Te arrepentirás de haber nacido en el mismo momento en que a mis padres les pase algo y tenga indicios de que ha sido algo mágico, ¿me has comprendido Malfoy? –ella le siseó tan furiosa.

-Ni que fuera a perder el tiempo con unos miserables muggles…

-¡Bien! –gritó ella.

-¡Bien!-gritó él.

-¡BIEN! –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo que giraban sobre sus talones para ir cada uno a una habitación diferente; Hermione a la derecha, Draco a la izquierda.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

Idiota. ¿Qién se creía que era? Nadie absolutamente nadie, tenía derecho a amenazar a sus padres. Ella era bruja. Era una buena bruja y era una buena persona; no iba a permitir que sus padres estuviesen en peligro por ser ella quien era y si para eso tenía que amenazar a Malfoy, Snape o incluso al mismo Voldemort lo haría.

Miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba decorada con tonos verdes oscuros, negros y plateados. Una serpiente en el cabezal de la cama cubierta de sábanas negras de lo que parecía ser seda o raso le hizo darse cuenta de que aquella no era su habitación.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

De verdad que esa Gryffindor podía ser realmente agotadora. Cualquier chica daría cualquier cosa por estar en el lugar que ella estaba ahora, compartiendo sala común con alguien como él; todas las chicas de Hogwarts deseaban estar con él y él, como buen caballero, accedía a sus deseos, evidentemente. Pero no, ella tenía que ser diferente hasta en eso, le sacaba de sus casillas, ¿cómo podía ser tan condenadamente recta? A veces había bromeado con Blaise sobre aquello y ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que Hermione Granger tenía dentro de sí una pequeña Minerva McGonagall.

Se frotó las sienes y miró a su alrededor.

Rojo, dorado y escarlata. Un gran león estaba grabado en la pared rojiza del fondo, sobre el cabezal de la cama sin doseles. Suspiró. Aquella no era su habitación.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

Sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos cuando abrieron las puertas.

-Esa es mi habitación –dijeron al mismo tiempo que salían de las habitaciones-. ¡Bien! –volvieron a repetir.

Se cruzaron en el centro de la sala, recogieron sus cosas, sus mascotas y se dirigieron esta vez, cada uno a su habitación.

Definitivamente, aquella sería una semana muy larga.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

**(Segundo día)**

-¿Quieres apagar la maldita luz de una buena vez?

Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle o en desviar su mirada del pergamino que tenía delante y donde iba a puntando cosas de vez en cuando mientras leía el libro de Pociones.

-Si te molesta la luz, puedes cerrar la puerta de tu habitación –le sugirió ella-, porque las puertas sirven para algo, Malfoy, por si no lo sabías.

-No puedo dormir con la puerta cerrada –contestó Draco casi sin darse cuenta de a quién respondía.

Aquello pareció sorprender a Hermione que lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y cómo lo hacías en Slytherin?

El chico rubio se dejó caer en el sofá, aún envuelto en el pijama verde y la bata negra que resaltaba la palidez de su piel y sus rasgos claros.

-Blaise y yo dejábamos la puerta abierta, nadie en su sano juicio pasaba por delante de nuestra puerta con luz una vez que estábamos ya durmiendo –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y bufó mientras murmuraba algo que a Draco se le antojó como "niños malcriados y caprichosos que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieren cuando quieren".

-¿Vas a tardar mucho?

-Tardaré lo que tenga que tardar –gruñó ella frunciendo el ceño mientras repasaba el parágrafo una vez más.

-Necesito dormir y no puedo hacerlo si no apagas la maldita luz –dijo Draco visiblemente molesto.

-Pues lo siento mucho, señor "me creo mejor que los demás y hago lo que me da la gana" –le dijo ella terminando de escribir una frase-, pero estoy haciendo esta redacción y no voy a dejarla a medias sólo porque tú quieras que lo haga.

Draco alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar el libro que Hermione estaba estudiando.

-¿Pociones? ¿Estoy perdiendo horas de sueño porque estás haciendo la redacción de pociones? –Hermione le miró enarcando una ceja y al slytherin se le antojó que ese era un gesto demasiado Slytherin para ella-. ¡Por todos los magos, Granger! ¡Esa redacción es para dentro de tres días!

Hermione lo miró y por unos segundos Draco tuvo la sensación de que podría fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Necesito sacar un excelente en esta redacción de pociones Malfoy, y dado que el profesor Snape no me tiene consentida como a ti –Draco le dedicó una mirada pero no hizo comentario alguno-, tengo que esforzarme al máximo.

-Severus no le pondrá un excelente nunca a una sangre suc…

Antes de poder terminar de hablar, tenía la varita de Hermione directamente sobre su garganta.

-Le prometí a McGonagall que no haría nada por ofenderte ni por desprestigiar la idea del director de que las casas podrían estar más unidas… pero te juro por todos los magos y brujas que han pisado este colegio desde su fundación, que si vuelves a faltarme así al respeto, me importará bien poco mi promesa a la profesora ¿está claro?

Draco no contestó.

Hermione bajó su varita y cerrando los libros que tenía sobre la mesa se dirigió a su habitación sin decir nada más al rubio que la miraba.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

Draco se frotó el cuello allí donde había estado la varita de Hermione. Tenía que admitir que esa chica sí tenía agallas; nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse de ese modo a él y sin embargo, ella lo había hecho sin dudarlo. Había sido muy rápida, ¿cómo había sacado la varita tan rápido sin que él se diese siquiera cuenta? ¿dónde la llevaba guardada para que eso ocurriera?

Sus ojos se fijaron en un pergamino que yacía olvidado en la mesa. La redacción.

Sonrió consciente de que su sonrisa era malvada pero no podía hacer nada por eso. Siempre había tenido aquella misma sonrisa cuando se le ocurría alguna travesura de pequeño, y en aquellos precisos momentos estaba deseando hacer algo por la forma en que ella lo había amenazado.

Tomó el pergamino con la intención de leer que tan mala era su redacción para poder burlarse de ella durante el resto de la semana que tendrían que compartir Sala Común.

Se sorprendió.

Era buena. Era muy buena, prácticamente una de las mejores redacciones que había leído en su vida. Bien redactada, bien documentada, y perfectamente elaborada; incluso la chica se había tomado las molestias de dibujar algunos de los ingredientes y señalar las partes necesarias para que la poción hiciera efecto.

Definitivamente, Severus le daría un excelente por ese trabajo. Dejó el pergamino donde estaba y se dirigió a su habitación; después de todo, aún podía dormir un poco.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

Siempre tenía que molestarla. No le bastaba con tener que soportarlo todo el día, no, además también tenía que inmiscuirse en sus asuntos y en sus tareas y en sus trabajos y en su vida. Definitivamente Draco Malfoy era un idiota integral con todas las letras y por primera vez se cuestionó sobre la salud mental del director de Hogwarts. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría juntar a Draco Malfoy un Slytherin y Hermione Granger una Gryffindor durante toda una semana sólo para probar un experimento?

Dejó los libros sobre la pequeña mesa de estudio de su habitación. Había olvidado la redacción fuera. Suspiró deseando que Malfoy ya se hubiese retirado a su habitación y salió a buscar el pergamino.

Lo encontró perfectamente colocado sobre la mesa. Lo tomó y regresó a su cuarto. Aún faltaban algunos puntos para terminarla. Esa redacción estaría perfecta. La necesitaba perfecta.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

**(Tercer día)**

Había sido un entrenamiento agotador. Como capitán del equipo de Slytherin había exigido mucho a sus jugadores y a él mismo, y era consciente de que en aquellos momentos la mayor parte del equipo estaría maldiciéndole y planeando alguna oscura broma contra él por su insistencia en entrenar incluso bajo la lluvia, pero como él siempre decía: mejor entrenar bajo la lluvia y saber a qué atenerse si en el partido de verdad llueve.

-Unión –dijo al cuadro de la entrada en un murmullo. No le gustaba aquella contraseña y no le importaba demostrarlo.

Lo que vio cuando entró en la Sala Común fue algo que quedaría en su cabeza incluso después de varios años, claro que por entonces, él aún no lo sabía.

Hermione Granger. La prefecta de Gryffindor estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro que por su aspecto no parecía que fuera mágico, sino muggle. Pero no era eso lo que llamó la atención del chico. Estaba en pijama, bueno, si es que al camisón blanco que llevaba se le podía llamar pijama.

Tenía las piernas estiradas en el sofá y su brazo izquierdo soportaba el peso de su cabeza desde el reposabrazos mientras que con la mano derecha sujeta el libro y pasaba las páginas de vez en cuando. El camisón le cubría hasta medio muslo, de finos tirantes dejando al descubierto gran parte de su escote que terminaba en pico justo en el nacimiento de sus pechos, lo justo para que la puntilla blanca del sujetador que la chica vestía ese día se viese un poquito. El cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y algunos rizos caían sobre su rostro limpio.

Quiso apartar la mirada de ella pero no pudo.

-Buenas noches… -balbuceó aunque su voz sonó orgullosa y pomposa como siempre.

Los ojos de Granger se cruzaron con los suyos unos segundos. Luego la chica recogió su libro y descalza como estaba, contestó al saludo de Draco antes de ingresar en su habitación con las mejillas ardiendo.

Draco sonrió. Quizá no era tan malo compartir Sala Común con ella.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

Hermione se tumbó en la cama mientras intentaba analizar la situación. De acuerdo. Había sido un día especialmente estresante por lo que en cuanto había llegado a la Sala Común y había recordado que Draco tenía entrenamiento se había tomado la tarde libre para relajarse. Se había dado un baño de esencia de rosas, eso siempre la relajaba y después había tomado uno de los libros que llevaba siempre en su baúl, se había colocado el camisón que utilizaba para dormir y había salido a la Sala Común a leer un rato junto al fuego. Había decidido no estar más de una hora, no le hacía mucha gracia que Draco la viese con aquella ropa, pero el libro la había enganchado tanto y hasta tal punto que era incapaz de cerrarlo.

Había estado leyendo una de las partes más interesantes del libro cuando había escuchado la voz de Draco.

Con la ropa arrugada, sucia y empapado, con el rostro manchado de agua y barro y el cabello goteando sobre la frente, el chico la estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos y con un brillo en los ojos que a Hermione se le antojó interesante.

Había tardado unos segundos en darse cuenta de la mirada de Draco y en cuanto fue consciente de ello, le había murmurado un saludo y se había retirado a su habitación sin decir nada más.

-¿Por qué diablos estoy sonrojada? –preguntó –No es como si fuera el primer chico que me ve con camisón…Ron, Harry, Fred, George, incluso Bill y Charlie…

Según iba diciendo nombres se daba cuenta de que todos y cada uno de ellos eran como hermanos para ella. Draco era diferente. Era su enemigo ¿no?

-Entonces, ¿por qué me he sonrojado?

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

**(Cuarto día)**

Se levantó con los primeros rayos de sol. No había dormido bien, demasiado tiempo pensando en la reacción de Draco al verla con el camisón. Aún era demasiado temprano para que Malfoy estuviese despierto, quizá podía bañarse sin que él se diese cuenta; después de todo, habían impuesto unas reglas, y entre ellas reglas estaba el echo de que ella se duchaba por las noches y él por las mañanas.

Tomó la toalla de su armario y se dirigió hacia el baño compartido no sin antes pasar por la habitación de Draco que mantenía la puerta abierta. El cuerpo del rubio reposaba con tranquilidad en la cama así que la chica supuso que le daría tiempo de darse una ducha antes de que él apareciese imponiendo su presencia en el baño.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

Escuchó el agua de la ducha correr. Tenía el sueño bastante ligero. Vivir en la mansión Malfoy le había enseñado a mantenerse siempre con uno ojo abierto, costumbre a la que había habituado a Blaise durante sus años de amistad en Hogwarts.

Se levantó. Granger estaba rompiendo una regla; el baño era de él por las mañanas y pensaba dejárselo bien claro; o respetaba las reglas que ella misma había decidido imponer o esa misma noche alguna chica pasaría por allí.

Se colocó la camisa del pijama sobre el torso descubierto y caminó hacia el baño. El agua dejó de escucharse.

Draco permaneció cerca de la puerta sin saber si entrar o salir de allí hacia su habitación, consciente de que la chica pensaría que la estaba espiando si permanecía delante de la puerta justo cuando ella estaba saliendo.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

La figura de Hermione Granger salió cubierta por una toalla rojiza pegada a su cuerpo. Draco tragó con cierta dificultad.

-Perdona yo… sé que me toca por las noches pero me desperté y no podía dormir y bueno, pensé que no te importaría que…

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No hay problema –le aseguró.

-Bien… -lo miró unos segundos, notó como las mejillas volvían a arderle-… voy a vestirme… -dijo pasando por el lado del chico.

-Bien…

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

Una mezcla de melocotón y vainilla. A eso olía el cabello recién mojado de Granger. Apetecible. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse la imagen de la chica vistiendo únicamente una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo con la piel mojada y las mejillas rosadas por el calor de la ducha, seguramente.

Entró al baño y se sorprendió al encontrarlo perfectamente limpio. Blaise se equivocaba al decir que todas las mujeres utilizan el baño de forma descuidada; aunque claro ¿quién había dicho nunca que Hermione Granger era como las otras mujeres?

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

**(Quinto día)**

No pudo resistir la tentación. Desde que había visto el cuerpo de Hermione Granger a través de aquella toalla que, para su suerte o para su tortura, no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación de un Malfoy, no podía evitar mirarla casi sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Aquella noche no era la excepción.

Estaba dormida. Completamente dormida sobre la mesa de estudio de la sala común. Aún llevaba el uniforme del colegio pero se había quitado la túnica que yacía olvidada casi por descuido sobre el respaldo de la silla contigua, junto a la capa con el emblema de la casa de los leones.

Sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y sobre éstos, su cabeza ladeaba mientras los rizos se agolpaban en la nuca en aquella trenza que se había hecho. Sin darse cuenta hizo un gesto de desagrado. Le gustaba ver los bucles de la chica sueltos, no atados.

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, después de todo, no quería que la chica durmiese mal, ¿cierto?

La levitó con su varita hacia la habitación donde estuvo tentado a quitarle la ropa y ponerle aquel camisón, ¿dónde estaría? Optó por dejarla suavemente sobre las sábanas y cubrirla con una de las mantas rojizas de la habitación. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. La habitación era demasiado Gryffindor para su gusto, pero suponía que ella había opinado igual de la de él el primer día que la había visto.

Frunció el ceño. No podía dejarla así. Si ella preguntaba al día siguiente cómo había llegado hasta su cama, y seguro que lo preguntaría, no por nada era una chica muy curiosa, quizá demasiado y todo, no podía decirle simplemente "me compadecí de tu espalda y por eso te traje hasta aquí"

Eso sonaba a preocupación por ella y él no se preocupaba por Granger, ¿verdad?

Hizo un movimiento con su varita para modificarle la memoria un poco, sólo un poquito. Ella recordaría haber despertado en la mesa y haberse ido a la cama, estando tan cansada que ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa.

Por instinto que no supo bien de dónde había salido, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente.

Arrugó el ceño. Él nunca había hecho algo así. Aquella chica lo estaba trastornando.

Salió de la habitación en silencio y cerró la puerta. Sonrió e hizo un gesto con su varita.

Dentro de la habitación, el cabello de Hermione deshizo el trenzado y sus rizos cayeron suavemente sobre la almohada blanca.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

**(Sexto día)**

¿Cómo podía estar haciendo aquello? Estaba llorando en el hombro de Draco Malfoy. Bueno, no era raro que llorar, desde que sus hormonas estaban alteradas por la adolescencia, sabía que sus lágrimas siempre estaban dispuestas a salir de sus ojos, pero de ahí a llorar arropada en el pecho de Malfoy había un gran paso gigantesco.

Pero así era. En cuanto había llegado de clases y lo había visto sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista de quiddich no había aguantado más y se había echado a llorar. Sin darse cuenta de cuándo ni de cómo, se había encontrado de repente sentada en el sofá, abrazada a Draco, más bien él la abrazaba mientras le susurraba palabras en el oído para calmarla; palabras que ni siquiera oía porque no le estaba prestando atención; pero el sólo hecho de escuchar el leve susurro de la voz de Draco la tranquilizaba.

Se sonrojó ¿desde cuándo era Draco y no Malfoy?

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

Estaba llorando y yo sabía el motivo. Snape le había puesto un seis en su redacción. ¡Un seis! ¡Su redacción estaba perfecta! ¡Hasta yo me di cuenta de eso cuando la leí! Era una nota injusta; mi redacción en la cual había sacado un nueve, no tenía ni la mitad de las cosas que Hermione tenía puestas en la suya.

Me sentí muy mal por primera vez en mi vida al darme cuenta de que quizá las notas que había recibido en pociones hasta el momento no eran las que me merecía.

Así que cuando empezó a llorar en la entrada de la sala… yo… no sé que se apoderó de mí. Parecía que mi cuerpo andaba solo. La tomé de la mano y la senté en el sofá y ahora estoy aquí.

Abrazándola, consolándola mientras escucho como solloza contra mi camisa. Camisa de seda, por cierto; de la más cara.

Parece que se está tranquilizando; quizá el masaje circular que estoy dando en la base de su cuello está ayudándola…

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

Desperté en mi cama. Recordaba la noche anterior. El modo en que Draco me había consolado, sus palabras, su abrazo, su fuerza, su aroma… menta… nunca me había fijado en que siempre desprende un delicioso aroma a menta.

Me pregunto a qué oleré yo…

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

**(Séptimo día)**

Alcé la vista de mi plato en cuanto noté como sus ojos me observaban. Le guiñé un ojo, no supe por qué lo había hecho. Ella asintió en silencio antes de que el pelirrojo se diese cuenta de que me estaba mirando.

Era su forma de darme las gracias.

No necesitaba hacerlo. Fue un placer abrazarla de aquella forma.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

En unos minutos vendrían a buscarnos. El experimento había terminado. Siete días. Siete días juntos. Habíamos aprendido a tolerarnos si no era que a algo más.

La mirada grisácea de Draco hizo que me sonrojara. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?

-Supongo que no volveremos a estar así en mucho tiempo… -él le sonrió.

-Supongo… -contestó ella.

-Entonces, deja que haga algo…

-¿Qué… -empezó a preguntar con desconfianza.

Los labios de Draco sellaron los suyos.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

Era delicioso sentir sus labios cálidos bajo los míos. No sé de donde saqué el valor para besarla. Supongo que mi arrogancia tuvo mucho que ver y por primera vez le di las gracias en silencio.

Melocotón. ¿Cómo podían saber a melocotón? Dulces, suaves y frescos. El aroma a vainilla de su cabello se mezclaba con el dulce melocotón de sus labios.

Sonreí dentro del beso cuando ella empezó a responderme entrelazando sus manos en mi nuca.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

Un beso. Sólo un beso. ¿Cómo podía transmitir tanto un simple beso? Dulzura, sentimiento, pasión, lujuria, deseo, amor, miedo, ternura.

Sonreí cuando me di cuenta de algo… Quizá los Slytherins no fueran tan malos.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

Quizá ser un Gryffindor y pertenecer a uno no era tan malo… después de todo, cualquier Gryffindor capaz de robarle el corazón a una serpiente como yo, debía de ser más Slytherin de que lo que creía.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

Una semana había pasado. Ron y Harry le estaban hablando, ero la cabeza de ella estaba en otra parte. Aquel beso. Seguía en aquel beso. Draco no le había dicho nada al respecto; ella tampoco lo había buscado para aclarar nada.

Se detuvo en seco al girar la esquina. Draco venía hablando con Blaise.

No hubo insultos, no hubo miradas airadas, no hubo ningún comentario hiriente. Draco pasó junto a ella dejando en su mano derecha una nota que Hermione se apresuró a atrapar.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

Una nota. Sólo eso le dejé. Una nota. Una frase. Un sentimiento. Sonrío cuando escucho la puerta de esta sala abrirse de nuevo. Sé que es ella. Sólo puede ser ella. Su olor a vainilla me envuelve y me giro únicamente para encontrar esos labios y esa mirada dulce.

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

Antes de abrir la puerta abro la nota una vez más para leerla. Sonrió. Una nota. Una frase. Un sentimiento.

"_Siete días han sido suficientes para que me enamore de ti"_

oooooooooOOOooooooooo

Quizá ninguno de los dos era tan malo como el otro pensaba al principio. Quizá Dumbledore no está tan loco como pensaba. Quizá las casas algún día no muy lejano sí puedan unirse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, se acabó el oneshot! Que os ha parecido? Estaba un poco cansada cuando lo escribí… lo cierto es que estaba estudiando sintaxis elemental de la GGT cuando se me ocurrió la idea… así que si hay algunas paranoias… debéis entenderlo :p**

**Bueno, un besito para todos los que lo lean.**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
